Finding a Family
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Stephanie has had a pain in her side for more than two years but hasn't told anyone about it. Then one day at school her powers manifest and she nearly kills her self. Theressa and Logan find her at the hospital and try to convince her to come
1. Default Chapter

**A/N This is the second instalment to the second seriecs of my black fox stories. My friend is helping my write this so I don't know how long it will be untill this story is complete. But Here it is, so enjoy.**

Stephanie hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolled over. She wanted to go back to sleep. Why did they have to start school so darn early? She moaned as she made herself get up out of bed, pick out her cloths and head to the shower. Stephanie hadn't gotten much sleep that night because she was up dealing with the pain until three this morning. She had had this pain for two years now and hadn't told anyone, not even her parents. She hated doctors and was scared to find out what was causing the pain. Every time it came she felt like she was being electrocuted and the weird thing about it was, it only came when she was frustrated upset, or angry, which was very often.

Last night she had gotten mad at her dad because he wouldn't let her hang out with her friends. He said that she had to go to church with the family and so she did. The fight didn't start until they got in the car. Stephanie had been asked to spend the night with a close friend but her dad said no. She stopped off to the car where her mom and Ryan, her brother, waited for her and her dad. She got into the royal blue station wagon and slammed the door. Her dad got in and said, "Don't you slam that door young lady and don't stomp off when I'm talking to you."

With her dad yelling at her, she got mad because she thought he always yelled. They drove off and the pain started and didn't stop until three am.

Stephanie's memories and her shower were interrupted by her brother saying bye to their parents and this was not good. Ryan was her ride to school! Stephanie jumped out of the shower, got dressed, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to her parents. "Mom! Mom!" She rain into the kitchen and found her parents eating breakfast together. "What's wrong?" Her mom asked as she looked up from her fruit loops. "Ryan left me and..." Stephanie looked at the kitchen clock on the wall and saw she had taken too long of a shower because it was 7:20 and she had ten minutes before class started! "Great now I'm going to be late!" "I could have sworn I heard you say good bye." Her dad said scratching his head. "You mean he still has that stupid recording of me? I thought I personally burned it last year at Christmas?" Stephanie complained to her parents. "He probably has tones of copies in his room, honey. Come on I'll take you to school in style." Her mom said as she grabbed a set of keys.

Stephanie and her mom walked out front and got on her mom's VTX1300R Honda 2005 modal motorcycle. Stephanie's dad had been saving to get it for her since before they were married it was there 20th anniversary gift.

When they reached the high school, Stephanie looked at her watch and found she had five minutes to get to class and that was plenty of time if she ran. "Thanks mom, I love you bye." "Bye, you have a good day." With that Stephanie walked into the school not knowing that her life was about to change forever

**Tell me what you thought I could have done different and /or if you liked it.**


	2. Powers of an electrical sort

**A/N: I went back into this story and found that the chapters were way too short. I'm combining a few of them. this one is Chapter Two and three combined. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter two

Stephanie slammed her lunch try down on the table and sat down angrily. Steph, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she, Daniel, and Jacob looked at their friend with concern. "Yeah you look terrible." Daniel said and then Emily kicked him underneath the table. "OWW!"

"Steph, are you all right?" Jacob asked worried now and not paying any attention to Daniel and Emily. "Yeah," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes, "I lost my math book and homework, got detention for it and got thrown in the trash by eleventh graders."

That wasn't all. The pain had started up again during Biology but this time it was more intense than ever before and she could barely stand it. She looked at her friends and saw that Jacob was worried about her. She wanted to tell him. She liked the boy for Pete's sake but she was scared and didn't know how he'd react. When Stephanie finally quite day dreaming she realized Emily was talking. "So Amy told me that brad and Jen defiantly broke up."

Suddenly there was a huge increase in the pain and Stephanie fell over grabbing her stomach. Jacob, Daniel and Emily all stood up and Jacob knelt down next to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, you al right? What's wrong?" Jacob asked in a kind voice with a hint of panic. Then he turned to Emily and said, "She's not answering, go get the nurse!"

As soon as Emily left Stephanie's skin turned black and there were blue vain like strikes all over. Jacob tried to touch Stephanie's skin but when he did, a wave of electricity electrocuted him and he fell to the ground. Then, Stephanie let out a scream that seemed to say she was fighting for her life. She sat up, threw up her hands and electricity came out of her fingertips. There was some much that it short circuited all the lights in the cafeteria. Finally Stephanie quite screaming, electricity stopped and she fell to the floor once more, out cold.

**At The X-mansion:**

Logan searched the refrigerator and searched the cabinets for what he was looking for but couldn't find it. Then he heard his daughter coming down the hall. "We got any beer, T?" He asked when she stood in the door way leaning up against the door frame.

"This is a school, Logan."

"WAS a school T, was a school."

"Fine but we never had beer in this mansion and we won't have it now."

"That's what you think." Logan said under his breath.

"What?" She asked

"What are you up to?" He replied to her question with another question.

"I'm going to see if Cerebro needs any tune ups and make sure its working properly. You want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Welcome, Theressa." Said the computer voice. Theressa and wolverine walked int. After the professor died, Theressa had to change the acceptance scan to get in if she ever wanted to use Cerebro. Once they were at the machine, Theressa picked up the helmet and got on her knees. "Wait you ain't going to use that are you?"

"I am."

"Why? You don't know what that thing can do."

"It tracks mutants."

"You don't know what it will do to you. Why are you doing it anyway?"

"I just have this feeling."

"Fine." Logan said reluctantly, "You want me to leave?"

"No, don't move." Theressa put the helmet on and a red map of the US appeared in front of Wolverine. He guessed Theressa was letting him see what she saw in her mind.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Suddenly, Theressa grabbed the helmet and let out a cry of pain. Immediately, she shut down cerebro and took the helmet off. Wolverine knelt next to his daughter and held her hand. "What happened?"

"A young girl's power's just manifested in a very painful way. When my mind was linked with her's, I felt her pain as she did. We've got to help her."

"Okay, where is she?"

"Albany, New York. She's at the local hospital." Theressa said as Wolverine helped her up, nodded and said, "We'll take the blackbird."

**A/N: I know my spelling is bad and I'm working on it. Please if you catch any miss spellings tell me but not in a mean way please. Sometimes my spell check on my computer doesn't pick up small miss spellings and other times I do forget to run spell check before I post. So any way that's my thought for today. RR**


	3. Hospital Visit

**A/N: Everything that is in bold dialoge is a conversation via telepathy. For some reason I can't get the computer to accept the symbol I use for telepathic concversations but anyway, enioy. Artemis1860-thanks for reviewing my story so far and I hope you like this chapter. I have fixed the Logan also known as Storm deal. What had happened was, when I was typing this up, I was also listening to X1 and when Xavier said "This is Orror Monroe also called Storm." I was typing "And this is Logan also called Wolverine." Somehow I heard Storm and typed it instead of Wolverine but it's fixed.**

It didn't take the two X-men long to get to Albany and find the hospital. Logan landed the blackbird about a mile away from the building and clocked the jet to make sure no one saw it. The two walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" said the woman behind the desk when she saw Theressa and Logan. Now, Theressa had put up a facely descisse for herself. She did this so that no one would see her scar and recognize her as the Black Fox from the newspaper pictures.

"Yes, I'm Theressa and this is my husband Logan. Our daughter Stephanie was brought her from school. Could we see her?"

"Yes, follow me please." The woman got off her stool and walked down the hall. Theressa established a link with Wolverine because he gave her a weird look.

**Husband? What is that all about? **Wolverine asked

**I had to come up with a cover if we are going to see Stephanie. **Theressa replied with a smile

**How'd you know the girl's name? **

**Telepathic leak. I took advantage of it. I never intended to read that woman's mind. **

**Again? How long has this been going on? What if her parents show up while were here? **Logan asked with consern for his daughter

**Since I got Xavier's powers. Apparently, gaining his powers has caused my own to expand ever so slightly but at times I can't control them as well as I use too. If her parents do come then we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it. **

"Here you are. She hasn't woken up yet." Said the woman interrupting Theressa and Logan's telepathic conversation.

"Thank you." Logan said following Theressa into the room. On the bed not far from the door, was Stephanie. Her skin was black with blue vain like strikes all over and he hair was white. Her T-shirt and jeans smelt like they had been threw a fire.

Theressa reached out a hand to tough Stephanie's arm and when she did, a 'vain' jumped out and shocked Theressa.

"OW!" Theressa said as she rubbed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's incapable of human contact, like Rogue. Hopefully, this will not be the case in years to come. I'm going to wake her up now."

Theressa closed her eyes and put a hand above Stephanie's head. A few minutes past and finally, Stephanie's eyes opened and she looked around and saw Wolverine and Theressa staring at her. She slowly sat up and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Black Fox also called Theresa and this is Logan also called Wolverine. We are part of the...." "X-men I know. I've seen your pictures in the newspaper but didn't you have a scar on your face, Black Fox?" "I do but at the moment I'm hiding it telepathically." "Another question didn't the X-men break up?" "They did." Logan said, "And the school closed down for a while." "But," Theressa cut in, "Logan and I still live there and still want to help other mutants like you." "What? I'm not a mutant!" Stephanie said. She had yet to see what she looked like.

Theressa turned to Logan who got a hand held mirror off of the small table near by and gave it to Stephanie. "What the heck has happened to me?" Stephanie cried. "Your powers manifested themselves earlier when you were at school. You have the power to generate electricity from your finger tips although you can't tough anyone without shocking, or electrocuting them. This means that the pain will no longer come."

Stephanie glared at Theressa. "How did you know that?"

"I'm telepathic. I can read minds but I didn't mean to reads yours just now, I promise."

"Okay, so I'm a mutant. Would you take me with you to the institute?"

"Eventually, yes but first we would tell your parents and let them decide what they want to do."

"Please don't take me home!"

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm a mutant and I don't think my parents could love me when I look like this."

"All right, calm down." Theressa said, "We'll take you with us but if an Amber Alert comes on the news for a Stephanie Stands, I'll talk to your parents, deal?"

"Deal, but promise me you won't take me home."

"Promise."


	4. Frustration

**Hope you liked the last on here is chapter five**

Logan walked into Xavier's office and found Theressa sitting behind the desk. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as he walked up to the desk. There were papers everywhere and Theressa looked flustered.

"I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to pay all these bills." Theressa replied makeing her frustration known.

"I thought he had everything caught up?"

"He did but it's been four months since then and each month I've fallen behind. I thought he had money saved for emergencies but when I went to the bank last week I found out there were no such accounts and all of the anonyms donators quite donating money once Xavier died. Dad, what am I going to do?" Theressa asked as she laid her head on the desk. Logan walked over to his daughter and knelt down next to her. She felt him move so she raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you call Banshee or Scott and see if they could help you out, or if they know of an account that you don't know about."

"No, I don't want to bother them."

"Scott said you could call Warren if you needed help with money."

"Dad, I told you I don't want to bother any one. We can, I can, handle this one on our, my, own."

"Well at least take a break."

"Okay, I'm going to go to Stephanie's house and talk with her parents."

"I thought you weren't going to talk to her parents just yet."

"No I had always planned on going over but it was up to Stephanie whether or not she came with me."

"You want me to come?"

"No, I got it."

"You think they'll understand?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm taking my bike and I'll be back in a little bit."

"See yah." Logan said as his daughter walked out the office door. He sat in the chair and started to straighten up the desk. Normally he didn't clean but Theresa was worried and stressed out so he decided to help her out. Logan picked up a stake of papers but dropped a small piece on the floor. He set the pile on the desk and picked up the one that fell. He turned it over and saw that it was a phone number and he knew who's it was and whether or not Theressa wanted to admit it, she needed help and Logan knew just who to call.

He picked up the phone on the desk and dialed the number. It rang three times and the answering machine picked up.

"You have reached Warren Worthington the Third's house. I'm not in at the moment so please leave a message, your name and number and I'll call you back when I get a chance."

There was a single beep

"Hey, Angel, this is Wolverine. We're having some money troubles and I was wondering if you could come out here and help us out for a while. You know with you being rich and all. I know Xavier never let you give him money but now we're wishing he had. Call me back but when you call ask for me because Theressa doesn't know I'm calling and she wants to do it on her own so either call or just come down. Talk to you later."

Logan hung up the phone and walked out of the office.


	5. Visiting the Parents

Theressa walked up the porch steps of the house. It was a beautiful pink brick one story. The door was a nice shade of blue as was the trim around the windows. The porch was nice and circled all the way around the house. There was a nice oak in the middle of the yard and flowers around the tree. Theressa knocked on the blue door and waited for a few moments. It was five o'clock, so she hoped she wasn't interrupting their dinner.

Finally, after three minutes of waiting, the door opened and a man and a woman came out. The woman was nice and slender with short blonde hair. She wore blue jean shorts and a t-shirt that said I love New York. The man wore pants and a white T-shirt and had brown hair.

"I'm sorry but were in the middle of looking for our daughter. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man sat shutting the door but Theressa had her foot in the doorway. The man and the woman looked at her not understanding why she wouldn't let them shut the door.

"I know where your daughter is and she is safe. Please, if we may talk?"

The man and the woman exchanged glance and they walked out on to the porch. There were four chairs to the left of the door and the man ushered his wife and Theressa over to the chairs and they took a seat.

"So who are you?" The man asked Theressa but before she could answer a boy no more than eighteen came out of the house and said,

"I don't care who she is she's hot!"

The boy received scolding looks from his parents and Theressa smiled, stood up and walked over to the boy.

"What's your name kid?" Theressa asked with a smile.

"Ryan."

"Well, Ryan, that's awfully sweet of you to call me hot but I'm way too old for you. Trust me; you'll have better luck with girls your own age." Theressa laughed and sat back into her chair and Ryan sat in the chair next to his mother.

"I'm sorry about Ryan. He tends to let his hormones get the best of him" the woman said.

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

"I'm Theressa Knight from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students. I'm here on the account of your daughter. Today at school, I don't know if you are aware or not, Stephanie's power manifested themselves. She has the power to generate electricity form her finger tips. Her white skin in now black with blue vain like strikes all over her body and her short hair is now white as snow. Unfortunately this also comes with one other thing and that is she is unable to have physical human contact with anyone. This just means you can't touch her skin with your hands or you will get shocked or electrocuted. "

"My sister's a mutant? Cool! With powers like that she can give my hot rod a jumpstart. You know I haven't ….."

"Ryan Judge Stands!" The woman said in a strict tone.

"Julie…" The man said but was cut off by his wife.

"Tom let me handle this." She turned to Ryan and said "You will not manipulate your sister like that!"

"Julie we have company." Tom told his wife.

"I'm sorry Theressa."

"It's all right, Mrs. Stands."

"So why didn't Stephanie come home today after school?" Tom asked.

"She was taken to the hospital because she had passed out and powers manifesting almost killed her. I assume the school called both or one of you regarding your daughter."

"No, we got no such message." Tom said

"Actually, Dad we did." Ryan said, "While you two were at work the phone rang and said that something about Steph and that you needed to come down right away."

Julie and Tom both had angry looks on their faces but then Tom said, "We'll deal with you later. Right now our focus is on Stephanie. Please continue, Theressa."

"When my father, Logan and I learned of her powers we went to the hospital and took her to the institute, where she would be safe and now I'm here."

"Well, why didn't you bring her with you?" Julie asked.

"I tried. She thinks that you won't love her for who she is or what she has become."

"What?" Tom and Julie said at the same time.

"That's crazy!" Julie said, 'We've always told her and Ryan that no matter what we would still love them. She must know that much."

"Well, evidentially not because she made me promise not to bring her here so I was hoping you would follow me back to the institute and talk to her yourself."

Julie and Tom nodded and headed for the car with Theressa right behind them.

**In Stephanie's room at the X-mansion:**

Stephanie sat in her new room looking out the first floor window thinking about the day's events. She had long ago changed into a new T-shirt and blue jean shorts that didn't fit Theressa's daughter Andi anymore. Stephanie liked Andi and Mian. They had made her feel welcome and their boyfriends Knole and Nethogent did the same as well.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?"

"Theressa, can I come in?"

"Yeah, doors open." Theressa opened the door and said, "Stephanie, I have a surprise for you." She moved further into the room and once the door way was clear, Stephanie saw her parents!

"Mom Dad? What are you doing here?" Then she turned to Theressa. "You brought them here, didn't you? You broke your promise!" She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"She shouldn't have acted like that Theressa," Julie said, "Would you like me to go talk wit her?"

"No ma'am. I think I need to talk to her if she's ever going to trust me again." Julie and Tom nodded and Theressa went to find Stephanie.

After a few minutes of running, Theressa found Stephanie outside in the garden sitting on a bench. "Steph, can we talk?"

"No!" Stephanie barked

"Why not?"

"You broke you promise and….." There was a huge gust of wind and it was so powerful that it picked Theressa up and threw her against the wall. When Theressa stood up she saw that Stephanie was gone and she knew who had taken her.

"Quicksilver."


	6. An Unwanted visitor

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Logan said. He opened the door and saw the man he was looking for.

"Hey featherhead."

"Hi to you too Logan. You know I never liked that nick name."

"Yeah that's why I use it. Surprised you got here so fast. You fly all the way?"

"No I took a plan. I was actually listening to your message when you called. I didn't pick up because I was kind of tired up with a business call. So what can I do for you?"

Just then Warren saw a woman walk in. She had blue jean pants, black tank top and short brown hair with blue strikes. On her right arm she had a green vine tattoo. He thought she was gorgeous but before he could say anything to her Logan said, "Don't get any ideas, Bird boy. That's my daughter your staring at. Hey, Theressa come here I want you to meet some one."

Theressa came walking over and Warren saw that she had a scar on her face much like his ex-girlfriend Betsy.

"Theressa, this is Warren Worthington the third. You probably know him better as Archangel. He's here to help with our finances."

"Logan, I thought I told you that I didn't want help in that area! I can't deal with this right now. We just had a visit from Quicksilver and he took Stephanie with him and now I have to tell her parents that I don't know where she is and then I have to go find her."

"T, you don't have to do this alone. I'll go talk to the girl's parents, you take Warren with you and go to Cerebro and see where he's taking her. You need to calm down and relax for a minute."

Theressa nodded her head and began to walk to Cerebro and Angel followed her while Logan went to find Stephanie's parents.

"So, you came when my father called you?" Theressa asked in the elevator on the way down to Cerebro.

"Yeah, he's my friend and he asked for help. Friends help each other when they need it, do they not Theressa?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just seems that when ever people get close to me, they get hurt. Maybe not right away but eventually they do." Theressa stepped out of the elevator and Angel followed her lead.

When they got to Cerebro, Warren asked, "Do you want me to stay out here?"

"No, you can come in. Just don't move. I'm still new at this so it might take me a moment or too longer than it took for Xavier. I'll be the first on to admit that I'm no where near as powerful as Xavier, even though I have his powers and knowledge now, but I'm getting there."

As Theressa and Angel walked into Cerebro to try and find Stephanie, Logan was talking with Stephanie's parents.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Stephanie's dad asked as he held his wife's hand. They had trusted the X-men to take care of their daughter.

"We trusted you!" Julie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know ma'am and I'm sorry. Stephanie went out aside and just as Theressa walked out, a mutant by the name of Quicksilver came and took your daughter away."

"Why didn't Theressa try and save our daughter?" Tom asked Logan in a harsh tone.

"She didn't have time. Quicksilver's powers are super speed sop that means that he is faster than everyone here. Now, we are going to get your daughter back." Logan said finishing his little speech. "Theressa,…."

"Is right behind you." Theressa said walking up behind her father.

"Where is she?" Logan asked before Tom or Julie got the chance to do so.

"Quicksilver is in just north of the Hudson bay."

"Great let's go." Angel said turning to leave.

"Not so fast, big boy." Theressa said placing her hand on his Chest when he had turned around. "You are staying here."

"Why do I have to stay here?" He whinned as if her were a three year old girl.

"Because, Logan only called you to help with money and besides Mr. and Mrs. Stands need to be taken care of as do my children."

"Looks like you've just won the right to babysitter." Logan said pating Angel on the back.

"Fine, I'll stay but I won't like it." Angel said.

"We'll be back in a little while, Julie." Theressa said to Mrs. Stands, "With your daughter."

Theressa and Logan ran to the elevator which would lead to the Blackbird garage which would enable them to save the day once again.


	7. Trap!

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm so happy about this story I finally finished writting it and am able to post it now. I hope y'all remember the story line. I know it's been a long time. If not just skim over the preveous chapters. Well, I hope you like it:)**

Theressa landed the jet on the shore of the Hudson bay and she and Logan got out and looked around. There was a dock and what seemed like endless buildings that had been abandoned.

"So whose mr. fast feet working for?" Wolverine asked looking around as Theresa did.

"Don't know but we will soon find out." Theressa said picking up her knife holster and strapping it to her left leg.

"Where is Fast Feet?"

"That's what this is for." Theressa said placing a necklace around her neck.

"T, I don't think now is the time to but jewelry on."

"It is when the diamond in the necklace is actually a mini cerebro."

"you still have that thing?" Wolverine asked expecting her to have lost it over the years.

"Yep, never lost it. Now lets get going."

Wolverine and Black Fox walked for awhile until they came up to one of the buildings and Theressa's necklace went nuts. She turned it off and drew her hand knife and Wolverine drew one set of his claws.

_Open the door and I'll go in first_. Wolverine said threw the link that Theressa established.

Theressa nodded her head as she moved behind the dor and opened it telekinetically and allowed Wolverine in side. He looked around and found nothing.

_Okay, come on. _He told Fox and she followed and shut the door behind her.

_T, there's nothing here._ Wolverine said looking around the empty room. There wasn't so much as a crumb on the floor much less boxes of stuff. This can't be right. Theressa said and then turned around pointing her knife and powering up her lasers.

_It's a trap _

_Tell me something I don't know T. __Like where are the bad guys?_

Theressa looked up and saw Sabertooth drop down from the ceiling and land infront of her.

_Right in front of me._ Theressa said as Sabortooth aimed a punch at Theressa's head but she doged and it hit Wolverine in the face, for he hasd turned around just in time to reseve the nasty blow.

Theressa threw her hand knife at the big hair ball and hit him in his arm. "No way is that going to stop him kid."

"Well, you got any other ideas ?"

"I'm thinking shicabob for dinner." Wolverine said drawing his other set of claws and charging at the big cat-man. Sabertooth then turned to Wolverine and punched him repeatedly and then whipped out a can of sleeping gas and sprayed it in Logan's face.

_T, this ain't Sabertooth_. Wolverine cried telepathically as he fell into a deep sleep. Theressa knew that it could only be one other person who could be desised as Sabertooth and she wouldn't be very hard to beat.

Sabertooth came closer to Theressa and as he did he changed into a blue skinned, red-headed, woman wearing a short black leather skirt and a tight black tub top.

"Mystique where is Stephanie?" Theressa said getting out her psi-knife. Mysique smiled yanking out the hand knife from her arm. She didn't have a healing factor like Sabertooth did but the wound wasn't' that bad and with time she would heal.

"Come now Black Fox you should know better than to have to ask. You should know that I won't tell you." Theressa backed up a little bit and suddenly had arms around her. She looked back and saw Quicksilver standing behind her. He began to run at top speed and the last thing, Theressa saw was the wall right infront of her.

**A/N: Please read and reveiw**


	8. New Family memeber

When Theressa woke up she saw Wolverine standing at the gate of their cell and Sabertooth on the other side.

"Dad, you okay?" she asked managing tolean up against the cell wall. Logan heard her and sat next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, in a while. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"The wind? From what I got out of Creed, Quicksilver ran you into a brick wall as fast as he could and you say your just winded? I'd say you've probably got a good size concoction."

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Theressa asked with a smile on her face

"Since my daughter joined the x-men. Face it, T, ever since then you've gotten yourself into life and death situations."

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Wolverine and Black Fox. Mystique said coming into the room smiling. She walked up to the bars of the cell and glared at Theressa. Black Fox forced herself to stand, which actually helped a lot.

"Where is Stephanie?" Theressa asked, "I'll not ask you again. Answer me before I ….." That's when Theressa realized that she couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. She looked down at her neck and saw a small collar in the place her necklace should have bee. She had been so worried about how she felt that she didn't even noticed the collar until now.

She looked at her father who also had one on. Mystique's smile grew wider, "Or you'll what? Tear the bars to shreads with you mind and come after me/ you didn't really think I would be that stupid and allow you to have your……"

"Where's the girl Mystique?" Wolverine said cutting the blue woman off in mid-sentence.

"She fine and has been unharmed. She in another cell that's down the hall if you must know."

"What do you need her for?" Wolverine continued not believeing a word that Mystique said.

"She's a new mutant that has tremendous power and with the proper training she will be able to hack into computers and travel threw power lines and so much more. With this kind of power I'm sure to bet Magneto the next time we fight. With the girl, my brother hood of evil mutants with be the strongest mutant team ever." Mystique said with a smile as she played with Theressa knife.

"Wait a second." Theresa said realizing something, "how did you even know about Stephanie? You don't have a machine like cerebro. Hell, you don't even have a telepath!"

"That's where you are wrong, Black Fox. Wolverine, Fox, I would like you to meet my daughter." Mystique said as a young lady about the same age as Andi and Mian walked in. She wore a black suit much like Theressa's and her hair was short and brown much like Theressa's.

"you had a daughter?" Wolverine asked not liking where this was going.

"don't be so surprised, Logan." Mystique said walking up to the cell but as she did her apperence chaned from blue skin, red hair and leather out fir to white skin brown hair and a tight red dress. Theressa saw her father's eyes grow five times their normal size.

"What?" she asked unable to use her telepathy because of the collar around her neck.

"You remember that joyride I told you about?" Wolverine asked sounding guilty.

"The one where Jean and I had to save your sorry butt?"

"No the one where you were pregnant with Andi and Mian and you told me to take your bike for a spin because it hadn't been out in months."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Let's just say I had a little fun back in Tennessee with a black headed woman wearing a red dress."

"You didn't?" Theressa asked realizing what Wolverine was trying to say with out saying it.

"Apparently I did. I was drunk at the time. So this would be your half sister."

"Yeah apparently you got so drunk that your sences weren't working properly other wise you would have smelt this rat of a woman."

Theressa then turned her eyes to Mystique and asked, "How do you even know Stephanie will even come with you?"

Mystique's grin grew wide as her gaze moved off of Theressa and on to Chelsea and back to Theressa again. "Oh she will I'm sure of it."

Theressa realized that mystique would have Chelsea mentally harm Stephanie until she agreed to stay with the Brotherhood. She looked at Chelsea and saw something change in her expretion. Her hard angry face changed to a pleading for help face and then was gone. Thinking fast Fox spoke,

"Mystique, what if we made a deal?"

"A deal for the electric girl? I'm listening."

"Allow me to fight Chelsea in hand to hand combat. If I win, we get Stephanie back."

"And if you lose?" Mystique asked still playing with Theressa's knife. "If I lose then you have to let Wolverine and Stephanie return home unharmed and you will get to keep me in exchange."

"Well that's quite a deal Mystique." Quicksilver said making his presents known. "Yes quicksilver it is a heck of a deal and I like it. Very well then, Sabertooth open the cell and let Black Fox out."

Victor Creed moved to the cell door, opened it and Theressa walked out and faced Chelsea.

"Wait a second!" Wolverine cried, "Theressa can't use her powers and Chelsea can. This won't be a fair fight unless Theressa can use her powers."

"Fine, Wolverine. Take the collar off." Mystique ordered Sabertooth, who complied. Unknown to everyone else Theressa opened a telepathic link with Wolverine.

_What the hell are you doing _Wolverine asked with a worried"voice"

_Getting us out of here _Theressa excalimed preparing herself to fight her younger half-sister

_You sure_

_Well I was trained by the best._

Chelsea drew her claws and Fox saw they were exactly like Wovlerine's.

_you still sure about this? She don't look like she'll go easy._ Wolverine asked conserned about Theressa.

_Yeah and besides I don't think this is the real Chelsea._

Chelsea came at Theressa and just as she was about to puncher Fox's head, Theressa threw up a teke shield that Chelsea hit and fell to the ground.

_What do you mean this isn't the real Chelsea_ Wolverine asked confused _You just met her_.

_I know but I saw something change in Chelsea's face a while ago. I think she's being controlled against her will and I'm going to help her._ Theressa said punching Chelsea in the stomach and pulling out her psi-knife and telekinetically grabbing her hand knife from Mystique. Chelsea came at Theressa once more with her claws drawn and Fox blocked both sets with her knives.

_You think Mystique is contoling Chelsea?_Wolverine asked

_Yeah. I' going to try and bring her out of it. _

Fox closed her eyes and entered her half-sister's mind. It was dark for awhile but then she saw light.

"Chelsea!" Theressa said walking towards the light.

"Theressa? What are you doing here?"

"Did you try and ask me for help earlier?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt you Theressa. I can see every thing but I can't stop it."

"I know and I know what it feels like to not have control of your own body. Let me help you. Tell me where the chip that Mystique is controlling you with is."

"On the back of my neck. I can't take it off myself. You'll have to do it for me."

Theressa left Chelsea's mind, did a flip over her half-sister's head and pulled the small black chip off of Chelsea's neck. Chelsea blinked and fell backwards into Theressa's arms. As Black Fox stood Chelsea up, she glared at Mystique and said, "You would control your ouwn daughter to keep her on your side? The again why am I so surprised?"

"I did it for her own good." Mystique argued with Black Fox.

"Yeah right." Theressa said and in once move she kicked Mystique in the chest and just as she was about to open the door that held Wolverine in the cell, Sabertooth came up behind Fox and began to choke her.

"T, could you get me out of this thing?" Wolverine cried desperetly wanting to help his daughter.

_A little busy at the moment. Hold on please_. Fox said via telepathy as she flipped herself onto Sabertooth's shoulders and pounded his head as hard as she could. As she did this she telekinetically opened the door and Chelsea cut Wolverine free of the collar he wore.

Sabertooth managed to throw Black Fox off of him and into the closest wall and Wolverine went after Mystique who was now on her feet. Fox stood up and kicked Sabertooth below the belt and stabbed him with both her knives . As she pulled her knives out of Sabertooth, she spun around and saw Chelsea watching Mystique and Wolverine duke it out.

_Why isn't she doing anything?_ Theressa asked herself and then remembered the time when her mother, Silver Fox, and Wolverine were duking it out. She just stood there not knowing what to do, much as Chelsea was doing now.

Mystique changed into Wolverine which confused the heck out of Chelsea but not Theressa. Black Fox went for Mystique and punched her a few times before she telepathically contacted Chelsea.

_Do you know where Stephanie is?_

_Yes._

_Go get her then. Tell her Theressa sent you_.

Chelsea ran out of the room just as Mystique kicked Theressa in the face which made her fall to the ground. Logan helped Theressa up and asked her threw the link

_Where's Chelsea going?_

_To get Stephanie. I didn't want her to see us beat up her mom. I just hope Stephanie is willing to go with her_ .

**A/N: Chelsea belongs to my friend Amy. She came up with the Mystique /Wolverine deal. I only made it sound good on paper. So I really can't take all the credit for this chapter but other than that, everything was me:) Read and review please**


	9. Leaving this dump

Chelsea ran down several long hallways before she came to Stephanie's cell. When she got there Stephanie was sitting quietly in the corner.She opened the cell door and walked in. She wasn't entirely sure Stephanie would come with her because she had all ready done some mental damage.

"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you. Just don't get inside my head anymore."

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Your not?"

"No. Theressa and Wolverine are here to get you out. They're a little tied up at the moment so Theressa sent me to get you."

"Theressa sent you?"

"Yeah come on."

"No. I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I'm mad at Theressa. She told my parents about my powers even after she promised not to."

"Stephanie, listen to me. If you stay here, your going to be forced to do whatever Mystique tells you to do. There's no telling what they will do to you to get information out of you after I leave."

"After you leave?"

"Yeah, I'm going to leave with y'all. Now let's move!"

Stephanie got up and followed Chelsea back to the room but before they could get there Quicksilver showed up.

"Where are you two going?" He said evilly. He was about to pick them up and take them to the cell when he was lifted into the air and turned upside down. Chelsea and Stephanie looked past Quicksilver and saw Theressa and Wolverine.

"Stephanie, are you all right?" Theressa asked as if the girl was her own daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So ladies what should we do with Fast Feet?" Wolverine asked looking at Stephanie.

"How 'bout barbeque?" Stephanie said touching Quicksilver just long enough to stun him and make him loose conciseness

Theressa dropped him and said, "Let's go home."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it :) Short I know but it's worth it.**


	10. A few days later

"Mrs. Knight, I don't know how we could ever repay you." Julies said sitting next to her daughter in Theressa's office.

"It was nothing. Just doing my job, besides I see Stephanie as I do my own children. So Stephanie are you going to stay?"

"I guess. I mean if it's all right with my parents."

"It's completely up to you, dear." Stephanie's dad said from behind his wife.

"Then yeah, I'll stay. Stephanie said smiling.

"I'll leave you to say your good-byes." Theressa said walking out of the room and into the kitchen where Wolverine and Chelsea sat. 'So what about you kid?" Theressa said walking to the refrigerator and pulling out three cokes and handing one to Chelsea and Logan and opened her's as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked opening her coke and taking a sip.

"Well are you staying or do I have to call for the next plane out of here?"

"I was thinking about sticking around that is if it's all right with you two."

"You kidding. I've never has aliitle sister before. Why don't you go find your nieces. They'd love to meet you."

"Okay. Their names are Andi and Mian right?"

"Yeah." Chelsea took her coke and walked out of the room. Theressa turned to her father and said, "We have to talk about Angel."

"Yeah, what about him?" Logan said sipping his coke wishing it was a cool beer.

"you called him to help with the money after I told you not to. Why?"

"Because you need help and you won't admit it."

"He asks a lot of questions."

"So do you. Listen, T. I'm sorry but I knew that is I didn't do something then we would lose everything. I knew that would hurt you more than me calling Ol' Featherhead for help." Logan said as he hissed his daughter on the forehead and with drink in hand, left Theressa alone.

A smile came to her lips as she thought about ehat her dad said asn she knew he was right. She could and would have to get used to depending on Angel for money.

Then she thought about Stephanie and Chelsea who had both found a family today. True, Stephanie all ready had a real family but she found the x-men, who in a sense become your second family. Where as Chelsea had found her biological family and as of now really wanted to know more about it. Theressa pulled herself out of her thoughts and went to find out what everyone was up to.

**A/n: Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it. **


End file.
